herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursawolves
Ursawolves are Unique Creatures of HereWeStand Roleplay. Abilities and Traits *Death Transformation - transformation upon death instead of actually dying. - When a pair of Ursawolves die, they will melt into dense black liquid form, and will immediately move closer to join one another, to transform into a bear. When the bear dies, it will melt into black liquid and separate itself into two--to reform the pair of wolves back. Both wolf form and bear form possess similar characteristics with normal wolves and bears. *Time Limit Ursawolves’ black liquid form can only last for five minutes, any second afterwards it will dry and will never reform (permanent death). After melting into black liquid post death, they will immediately seek for each other for a reformation, within the five minutes limit. This is why Ursawolves instinctively stick close with their own mates and act protective to each other. *Burning Weakness Ursawolves’ greatest weakness is fire. Fire deals more damage on them, and if their liquid form is burnt with fire, it will turn into ash with no capability of transforming into bear/wolves anymore resulting to permanent death. *Irreplaceable Mate Ursawolves are born in pairs, female and male, and every pair is unique. The wolf can only reform into bear post death with its own mate, not with others. For example, two unique pairs of ursawolves were born, wolf A paired with wolf B, and wolf C paired with wolf D. If wolf A is burnt to death with fire, then wolf B no longer has a mate (no longer a pair). If wolf B dies, it won’t be able to reform with C or D to make the bear, which means it will also permanently die. *DNA Adaptation Ursawolves’ DNA is capable of perfectly adapting to any insertion of unfamiliar DNA or object particles, which may even evolve them into something… different. Roll Buffs: * Base roll 12 * +4 fire damage on them * -3 all rolls against Celia Wolf: * Base hp: 8 * +2 Perception roll for their great sense of scent Bear: * Base hp: 12 * -2 speed roll * +2 offensive roll Background Ursawolves originally came from a pair of wolves which had undergone hundreds of experimentations, thus they mutated. However, the mutant wolves managed to escape into the woods and started breeding, giving birth to pairs of the exact same mutant wolves. These wolves later formed a pack, which now is known as the pack of Ursawolves. The experiment was somehow related to Celia Aintree, therefore Ursawolves are instinctively intimidated by her. Trivia *Ursawolves are the most famous forest animals by far, that many characters had attempted to capture them, one player even made a journal about them. Read the journal here. *Some characters have Ursawolves; they are Clover, Gundham Irvine and the Brotherhood. However, these wolves no longer have their mates. *Name "Ursawolves" literally mean Bearwolves, referring to their forms being wolves and bears. *Ursawolves' sprites are originally from "Noise", recreated by LeoIvanov. Link here . Category:Creatures